Victor
by jabrown20
Summary: three girls named Lilly,Kate,and Anna are left alone at Lilly's manor for a sleepover, when they decide to mess with a Ouija board. little do they know that there sleepover is about to become there worst nightmare


Victor

By:Jenna B.

Edited:Emily T.

Almost everyone has forgotten the story of the Wiles Manor, and the terrible events that happened inside. As the narrator, it is my duty to tell you these terrible events - but be prepared there is no happy ending. There is no riding off into the sunset. If you get scared easily, I would leave this story where it is and find something happy to read. If you are still reading then be prepared.

Let's begin.

It was a chilly February evening, the parents of Lilly Wiles were going to a party and leaving Lilly home with her friend's Anna and Kate.

Kate came from a wealthy family and lived in the Galloway manor about a mile or two away from Lilly's house. Out of the three girls, Kate was the most athletic and adventurous. She was "prone to danger" as some of the parents would say. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore mostly sports attire like leggings and tank tops, she had her hair up in some sort of ponytail or braid every day, she refused to wear any sort of dress and was the most outspoken person you'd ever meet.

Anna was the exact opposite of Kate. She had black hair, brown eyes and was very shy. She was the smartest of the group of three, She was in all advanced classes and aced them all. She lived with her parents in the Belcourt manor about two miles away from Kate's house.

Lilly was a spoiled brat, thanks to her parents. She was the leader of the group. She had dirty blonde hair and bright hazel green eyes. she had the biggest house out of all of the manors. She was always dressed up and had the newest brand designs on the market.

Now that you know the girls it is time back to the story.

"Behave girls and don't get into trouble," Mrs. Wiles said grabbing her purse and giving Lilly a kiss goodbye.

As the car pulled out of the driveway Mrs. Wiles waved as Lilly slammed the door shut.

"Finally they left." Lilly said rolling her eyes and heading to the kitchen, "We will eat dinner and after I found a new game to play"

After the girls finished dinner Lilly told Anna to grab three candles and some matches from the garage. Kate followed Lilly downstairs to grab the game. The basement was dark and cold though Lilly's family had finished the basement, it was mainly for storage purposes.

"Lilly, why is it so dark down here," Kate said fumbling down the stairs.

"Because I haven't turned the lights on, Kate," Lilly said, annoyed, as she found the light switch.

The basement went from pitch black to illuminated with light. Now you could see boxes upon boxes filling up the entire basement.

"The game is over here," Lilly said, pulling out a big rectangular box.

"What game is it?" questioned Kate as they walked back up the stairs turning the lights off putting the basement back to its original state of darkness.

"It's a special game. I will show you when we get back to the living room," Lilly said.

As the girls headed back to the living room Lilly told Kate to turn off all of the lights as the passed the switches, by the time the two girls had arrived back at the living room the only light was from the three burning candles that Anna had set on the table and the old stone fireplace crackling and the fire burning the logs to nothing but ashes.

"Everyone places the candle in front of them," Lilly said standing up with the box from the basement.

Before I tell you what was in that torn, old box of hers - I warn you never to try what theses girls did tonight. There could be severe consequences for doing so. Now that I warned you about the game I will warn you about what is about to happen, it will not be pretty and if you get sick easily then leave this story. I am sure you have better things to do than reading about three girls and their terrible fates. If you are still reading and haven't found anything better to do…

I will continue the story.

"This is called an ouija board," Lilly said holding it out in front of her.

It had the full alphabet on it and below the alphabet were numbers zero through nine and below the numbers was the word _goodbye_ in the top corner there was a moon and the word _no_ and in the left there was the sun and the word _yes_. And above the alphabet, there was the word _hello_.

"This board is used to talk to the dead" Lilly said "And that is what we are going to do."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Anna said

"Who cares," Kate said grabbing the board from Lilly and placing it on the table.

"I just don't want to get into trouble" Anna mumbled under her breath.

"Lilly can you explain how we play before Anna leaves."Kate said.

"Certainly, so we use this piece to summon the spirit, and also to see the answers to our questions," Lilly said holding up a heart shape object with a clear circle in the center then placing the piece on the table,

"Are the spirits able to harm us?" Anna question, nervously playing with her hair.

"We use the board to summon the spirit, then we use the planchette -" Lilly pointed to the heart-shaped piece again, "- to see what the spirit says, the only rule that I know of is that you can't remove your fingers of the piece until we send the spirit back to where it came from," Lilly said, putting the planchette on the board.

"Let's start playing - what are we waiting for," Kate said looking to Anna then to Lilly"You ready?"

"Ready!" Lilly said placing her fingers on the piece diagonally from Kate.

"Anna?" Kate said "You ready"

"Fine," Anna sighed, hesitantly placing her hands on the planchette next to the others'.

"We summon you, Spirit of this house, are you among us?" Lilly said, looking down at the board.

The piece swiftly slid over the _yes_ then stopped on top of it. Kate was smiling as Lilly and her locked eyes. Both of them ecstatic that the board worked, Anna had turned pale, her eyes filled with horror

"Anna, calm down it's okay," Lilly said in the calmest voice she could muster, though the annoyance laced through her undertone couldn't be masked.

Anna took a deep breath and nodded for them to continue.

"Spirit, what is your name," Lilly said.

The piece moved across the board.

"V-I-C-T-O-R" The girls recited as the piece moved over each letter then coming to a stop on the R.

"Victor," Lilly said. "It's a he."

"Ask him something else," Kate said leaning forward in anticipation.

"Ok, Victor, how did you die?" Lilly asked faintly.

It took a second and the girls thought that it wasn't going to work then it started to move. And as it moved the girls read the letters out loud.

"Your family killed me," Lilly said voice shaking. "No. No, that isn't possible."

"Lilly calm down y-" Kate was cut off as the piece began to move again.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Kate said looking at Lilly horror plastered on her face.

"And I - only want revenge and revenge I shall have." Anna read off.

After Anna finished reading it off The candles went out and the fire erupted out of the fireplace the house was filled with bloodcurdling screams.

All of the girls jumped away from the board then Anna reached for the board and chucked it into the fire causing the flames to grow. The ouija board, now at the bottom of the fire, caused the flames to disappear into nothing but burning coals, the three candles that were out had a small flame in them barely illuminating the girl's faces.

"What was that?" Kate question Lilly as she went over and turned on the lights.

"I don't know, but I didn't like it one bit." Anna whispered from the place on the couch where she was curled up in a ball.

"Whatever it was it is gone now," Lilly said her beating heart slowing down. "Let go get ready to go to bed. It's almost eleven."

Both of the two girls nodded in agreement and they all headed upstairs to Lilly's room they changed out of their clothes into pajamas. Anna and Kate brushed their teeth and were sitting on the bed waiting for Lilly to finish.

"How long does it take her?" Anna huffed looking through Lilly's music for something to play as they waited.

"I don't know, but she has been in there a long time," Kate said walking to the door "Knock. Knock, Lil, you in there?"

Anna gave Kate a scared look, Kate just motioned for Anna to calm down then knocked one last time in the door before reaching for the handle. It was cold as ice.

She swung the door open it made a loud screech Anna had now joined Kate by the door as they looked in nothing was there but at closer glance they saw a dark red blotch on the vanity

"Kate." Anna cried, grasping on to her friend, "Please tell me that that isn't real blood."

"If that is what you want to hear; it isn't blood." Kate muttered, shaking Anna off and walking over to the stain.

"Kate, do you think th-"Anna started but was cut off by Kate

"Anna. No we are going to be okay. It was probably just Lilly messing with us." Kate said - though deep down she knew it wasn't true.

"Okay, you're right, okay," Anna said, taking a deep, gasping breath.

The girls were inspecting the bathroom to see if they could find any sign of Lilly but their search was interrupted by a crash in the living room. The remaining girls shared glances before they decided to investigate.

"Do you think it's Lilly," Anna breathed over Kate's shoulder as she followed her closely from behind down the stairs.

"I don't know. Probably," Kate said jumping from the last step and heading to the living room.

"Kate, I'm scared," Anna said clinging to the girl's arm like it was a lifeline.

"Anna, pull it together we are going to be okay," Kate said looking at Anna as they entered the room.

Anna's face went pale and her eyes locked on to something in the living room. Kate turned around to see what scared Anna, only to see the ouija board, sitting on the table. The three candles around it. Kate took a step forward towards the table with Anna right on her tail.

The fire lit up and illuminated the room with a ghoulish orange glow. As they approached the board the planchette started to move it kept spelling out I am coming over and over again out of the three candles only two were lit and the third was filled with blood

"Kate, I want to leave" Anna said backing out of the living room to the entrance hall.

"Anna, you are going to be okay?" Kate said "Let's go back upstairs and look around a little to try and find Lilly."

"Why can't we just leave?" Anna pleaded.

"Because what if this is just a prank we will look like fools!" Kate protested.

"Kate you are too headstrong." Anna muttered, "We need to get out!"

"Come on, just a little 'what if'?"Kate said, heading to the stairs.

"I can't change your mind, can I?" Anna moved to stand in front of Kate.

"Nope!" Kate said flipping her braid over her shoulder and heading up the stairs.

Kate stopped and turned around to look back at Anna. "You coming?"

"fine we can look around a little, but after we are done we leave, deal?" Anna said.

"deal" kate said "Let's try the master bedroom first it is the biggest room."

"I still don't think we should be here" Anna said as they arrived at the second floor.

"You're being paranoid." Kate said as she grabbed the door handles and swung the door open.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn, the king size bed was made and everything was in order and cleaned - no signs of anybody being in the room.

"I am going to check the bathroom you check the closet, okay?" Kate said.

"Kate," Anna's voice shook.

"Yes?" Kate said, whirling to look back at her.

"Be safe." Anna said.

"We are going to be fine, Anna." Kate said heading to the bathroom.

Anna started to headed to the closest but stopped in her tracks by the slamming of the bathroom door she ran over to the door and yanked at the handle, it didn't budge.

"KATE, OPEN UP THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Anna screamed baning on the door

"ANNA" Kate screamed "HELP ANNA...PLEASE HELP!"

Anna knew by the sound of Kate's voice that she _needed_ help and that she _wasn't_ messing around.

"I am coming! Kate, stay calm - okay?" Anna wailed scanning the room for something to break the door down with.

"ANNNNNNNNNA" Kate screamed "HE IS HERE - _RUN!_ "

Kate let out a soul shattering scream that made the hairs on Anna's arms stand up. Then it just stopped. Tears streamed down Anna's cheek as she realized what had happened.

"KATE! _NOOOOOOOOO!_ KATE! WHY?" Anna screamed through her tears, pounding in desperation on the door. Her desperate tears turned into a horrible sob. "I am ALONE"  
the bathroom door somehow opened and she fell backwards onto the tile, she stood up and rubbed her head, to her left was kate she was sprawled out across the floor lying in a pile of her own blood fear still plastered on her face. Anna dropped to her knees next to her friend tears streaming down her face.

"KATE, PLEASE WAKE UP" Anna cried knowing it was no use

I know you are all wondering where Lilly went and if she just randomly disappeared. That isn't the case, Lilly had a harder time than the other two girls did.

"KATE! ANNA!"Lilly screamed "are you there?"

She recognized where she was, she had hidden up her when she was a kid, it was the attic now it was out of use her parents had boarded up all of the doors so how did she get up here.

She tried to stand and get to the window but she couldn't stand, she felt wheeze she put her hand on the ground trying to balance herself but she felt sharp pain in her wrist looking down she realized that her wrist was cut open and still gushing blood.

"How in the world did I get this and how did I get up here" she said to herself.

She was trying to stop the blood with a piece of her shirt but the blood keep on coming, she felt like fainting but forced herself to stay awake.

"WHY AM I HERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she screamed into the air.

It was barely a whisper but in her ear she heard the word revenge, the hair on her neck started to rise and goosebumps covered her arms she whirled her head around to see where the voice had come from

when she looked back there was a figure standing before her, he wore a raggedy old flannel with some rips in it and ripped up pants he had dirty bare feet, in his hand was a dagger, he had blood splattered all over his clothes.

"Who are you?"Lilly asked.

"Oh you should know that. Lilly Wiles" the man said with a chuckle "You were the one who summoned me."

"Victor" Lilly whispered as her blood ran cold.

"Boo!" he said a grin spreading across his face.

"Where are Kate and Anna?" Lilly questioned.

"Oh well I am assuming that poor little Anna is either crying over Kate's dead body or is screaming about the message I left for her." he said with a grin.

All Lilly could do was sit there and digest that she was next to suffer at the hands of Victor.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Like I told you before I want revenge on you! your friends! and your family! And i will have it" he said taking a step forwards toward Lilly.

He was so close you could smell the death on him, he took the dagger out of the sleth and just barely touched her chin then raised her head to look him in the eye.

"Now it is your turn!" he said.

Keeping the dagger on her throat he grabbed her wrist, his hand cold to the touch he started to clench her wrist harder causing more blood to seep out of the cut Lilly let out one final scream before victor ripped away the dagger from her chin cutting her throat in the process and then stabbing her through the chest she died right there on the cold wooden floor of the attic.

Anna looked down at her friend her hands covered in Kate blood more tears came as she went to the sink she rushed to wash her hands she scrubbed and scrubbed even when the blood was gone she still felt the weight of it on her hands .

"Get it together Anna" she said to herself splashing water in her face.

She let out a long heart wrenching scream as she looked up and saw what was on the written on the mirror. In blood the words _I WILL HAVE REVENGE_ were written, the blood still fresh and dripping down the mirror. On the vanity was a candle that had gashes out of it and was filled with blood. Anna ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her she made her way to the front door she grabbed the big handles and with all her strength she pulled on the doors but they didn't budge.

"HELP PLEASE" she screamed falling to her knees the tears began to fall again.

Anna was crying so loud that she didn't her Mr. and Mrs. Wiles come into the house.

"Anna?" Mrs Wiles said softly "Dear why are you crying."

Anna just sat there on the floor crying unable to speak.

"Anna what happened, and where are Lilly and Kate" said bending down next to Anna brushing her hair back out of her face.

"He he got them he took them and I couldn't do anything" Anna screamed lunging into arms.

The two adults shared a worried look as held Anna close and let her cry.

Anna's parents showed up a few minutes later with the police. Anna refused to move out of the entrance window as she watched the rain fall down. The detectives searched the house they found kate's body where Anna had left her.

"Anna dear I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to tell me all you know about what happened here tonight" the lady detective said.

Anna sat there for a few seconds then started to tell her how Lilly was taken then how Kate was killed and what was written on the mirror in the bathroom.

"Thank you honey" the detective said then went over to Anna's parents.

Later that week Anna was sent to an asylum out of state because she kept rambling on about how Victor was coming to get her, and how she was going to face the same terrible fate as her friends.

Victor was free in the world and he wasn't finished with his revenge he possessed many different people and picked off the Wiles bloodline one by one, but he was still after Anna he would give her nightmares that would cause her to wake up screaming and covered in sweat in the middle of the night.

"Anna it is time" the doctor said opening the door to her cell.

Her parents had sent her here they didn't believe her and thought she was going crazy.

"Anna did you hear me it is time for your therapy with doctor Roberts" the doctor said taking a step toward Anna

"I HEARD!" Anna screamed she did that a lot lately the doctors got used to it.

She walked with the doctor down the long hallway the lights kept on flickering as she walked down the same hallway like she did everyday.

"Go on in ok Anna I will be out here when you finish" the doctor said

She pushed the door opened to reveal the same circular room same white couch and same doctor on a stool scribbling down notes it was the same routine every day but it was just the countdown to death for her, she knew he would find her.

She tried to tell the doctors but they didn't believe her and said she was perfectly safe in this building, but victor was a spirit he could go anywhere he wanted.

"Anna ,wonderful" doctor Roberts said putting his pen down on his clipboard "come lay down."

Anna walked over to the couch and layed down looking over at doctor Roberts he seemed different than the other times she had seen him,

"How are you feeling today Anna?"he asked.

"Same as usual I guess," Anna said

"Ok, well I need you to be a little more descriptive" he said picking up his clipboard preparing to write

"Ok then, I feel like everyday is the same and that it is just a long horrible wait til death."Anna said all with one breath closing her eyes and laying her head back on the pillow.

"Good Anna, very good" he said writing something down in his scribbly penmanship.

Then he stood up and went over to the small table that had syringes on it.

Something had made contact with the floor it sounded like a body.

Anna opened her eyes and realized that it was doctor Roberts who had hit the floor, and now someone else was leaning over her with a syringe in his hand, he had on ripped flannel and jeans that were covered in splattered blood.

"wh-"Anna was cut off by him he held a finger over her mouth

"Dear Anna, you already know who I am" he said flashing a yellow smile.

Then she realized who was leaning over her he had come for her, finally he had found her, and she was going to die.

He bent down next to her ear "I promise this won't hurt a bit."

Both of the families who lost their daughters covered up the way they died and all three of the families moved away and sold their houses to some very nice families.

The family that had bought Lilly's house were the Johnson's a nice young couple and their five year old son ben

They were just starting to move in and decided that the were going to store everything in the attic.

"Ben go bring this to the attic with you mommy ok" Mr,Johnson said.

"Ok daddy" ben said grabbing the box of plates and heading to the house with his mom.

"Ok ben up here" his mom said "come on, you first."

Poor innocent ben too young to know the horrors of the attic.

The box of plates fell crashing against the wood of the attic floor.

"Ben wh-"his mom started then seeing what her son saw she screamed for her husband.

Lillys body was up in the attic the dagger still in her chest and covered in maggots and nats, next to her was dried up blood spelling out victor. In her clenched hand was her diamond tiara splattered in blood.

I felt bad for Anna always living in fear that I was coming which I was. The syringe was stabbed into the side of her neck and she went numb in my arms her heart slowly giving out.

Kate was the strongest and bravest she almost had broken through the bathroom door and escaped with Anna but I stabbed her before she broke the door down her final words were to foul to repeat.

Lilly and her family on the other hand deserved to die they were spoiled and cruel to others. Also they killed me but that is another story for another time.

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Victor**_


End file.
